


Behind Open Doors

by HaveHavoc



Series: My collection of gay [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has a dirty mind, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Arthur, Poor Merlin, Poor Morgana, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveHavoc/pseuds/HaveHavoc
Summary: Arthur thinks Merlin is cheating, but it turns out he just has a dirty mind.





	Behind Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> It's very very short but it was supposed to be, it's just more gay.

Moans is what Arthur heard when he walked closer to Morgana's room, he stopped, awkwardly looking over to her door, he heard her and some guy who sounded painfully familiar.

“Agh, gods, Merlin...” Morgana groaned, Arthur's jaw dropped “Ngh, just... A little more... S-So close....” He hears Merlin say, Arthur was furious, after they had their first kiss together this is what Merlin does to him?!

He was going to put a stop to it, he bursts through the door, ready to start shouting but stops suddenly, Merlin and Morgana have a collective shock at the loud bang of the door and they drop what they were holding above their heads, a large chest it looked like, they both scream when it falls.

“ARTHUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!?!?” Morgana shrieks, Arthur shrugs “It sounded like you two were... Doing it.” He states, waving a hand around, Morgana blushed furiously “I JUST NEEDED HELP LIFTING THIS HEAVY ASS CHEST!!!” She screams at him, storming out the door in a huff.

Arthur looks at Merlin and they both shrug awkwardly and Arthur walks away, hearing Merlin's pitiful grunts, obviously trying to lift the heavy chest himself, Arthur sighs, walking back into the room and picking up the other end, Merlin smiles at him and Arthur blushes lightly at the smile that always makes his day.

Once they had it on top of the tall dresser, the both took a breath, laughing slightly, Merlin smiles at Arthur “That was fun.” Merlin says, rubbing the back of his head, Arthur nods, grinning.

They stood there silently for a few momments, then Merlin says “Well, I better be off, Gaius needed some herbs..” Arthur nods slowly “Okay, don't forget to polish my armour, sharpen my sword, clean my clothes-” Merlin shoots forward and cuts him off with a kiss, Arthur smirks into it and pulls Merlin closer.

Suddenly, Arthur and Merlin hear a gasp and they turn to see Morgana standing in the doorway, in all her shocked glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
